In current long-term evolution (LTE) versions of cellular telecommunication systems developed within 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), two radio resource control connection states are provided: an idle state and an ARC connected state. These two states are associated with Enhanced Packet Service Connection Management Idle (ECM-IDLE) and ECM-CONNECTED states on connection management level between user equipment (UE) and Enhanced Packet Core, i.e. a core network. In current LTE implementation, an S1 interface between a radio access network (eUTRAN) and the core network (EPC) is connected to a serving base station (enhanced Node B) only in the RRC connected state with the UE. In a handover, the S1 path is switched from a source eNB to a target eNB. Many UEs run applications that produce “keep alive” type of messages for maintaining presence information, server registration, and/or access through a firewall, for example. These applications may be designed for general purposes, e.g. a personal computer (PC) connected to the Internet via LAN, ADSL, WLAN etc. The configuration of this type of keep alive messaging, particularly a messaging interval, may not be optimized for mobile technologies. Transporting such a small amount of data per user causes high rate of radio network control signaling, when a high number of terminals run such applications over long periods. Several simultaneous applications per user may increase rate of messaging without justifying the maintenance of a continuous RAC connection.